


Three Decades of Pain and Suffering in Various Tempos

by rosemarygreen



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarygreen/pseuds/rosemarygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of the band's story in their own song titles. Up to the late 1990s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Decades of Pain and Suffering in Various Tempos

**Late 1970s.** It’s a Small Town. Work Hard. Nodisco. Nothing.

**1980.** And Then… The Landscape is Changing. Boys Say Go! New Life.

**1981.** Something to Do. What’s Your Name? Shine. Leave in Silence.

**1982-1986.** Get the Balance Right. Work Hard. Flexible. New Dress. In Chains. Stripped. Route 66. Surrender.

**1986-1990.** Dressed in Black. Photographic. Everything Counts. Strangelove. Personal Jesus. Nothing’s Impossible. Sacred. In Your Memory.

**1990-1996.** More Than a Party. See You. Just Can’t Get Enough. I Sometimes Wish I Was Dead. Damaged People. The Bottom Line. Death’s Door.

**1996-1997.** Insight. Shake the Disease. Comeback. Clean. Policy of Truth.

**1997-onwards.** Newborn. Freestate. Breathe. Get the Balance Right. Shine.


End file.
